marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Kirby (Real)
}} Jacob Kurtzberg (born August 28, 1917, died February 6, 1994) is a legendary writer and artist who worked for Marvel Comics and DC Comics going under the name Jack Kirby and Jack Curtiss. Along with Joe Simon, he created Captain America. He also worked with in creating the many characters including, but certainly not limited to, the Fantastic Four, X-Men, Hulk, Spider-Man, Thor, and Silver Surfer. He was credited for the original artwork used for . He was a storyboard artist on . He is credited for writing characters for , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . In the 1980s, he attempted to make a animated series along with Alfredo Alcala to be produced by Ruby-Spears Productions. Biography Kurtzberg entered into the comic book industry in the 1930s using various pen names before settling on Jack Kirby. He worked with writer-editor Joe Simon to create Captain America for Timely Comics, later renamed Marvel Comics. The two also created characters for National Comics, to eventually become DC Comics. Kirby served in World War II and returned to the comic book industry afterwards. He worked for DC, Harvey Comics, Hillman Periodicals, and Crestwood Publications. He and Simon are credited with creating the romance comic genre. He eventually went back to Timely in the 1950s, then calling themselves Atlas Comics. He and Stan Lee went on to create many of Marvel's iconic heroes. However, he felt he was being treated unfairly and left in 1970 for DC. While there he created the Fourth World saga and the New Gods. He did limited acting including one episode of Starsky and Hutch, an appearance as a sketch artist on the live action The Incredible Hulk series with , and an episode of Happy Day of Birth. He did character designing work on shows like The New Shmoo, The World's Greatest SuperFriends, Thundarr the Barbarian, Goldie Gold and Action Jack, Turbo Teen, SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show, Mister T, Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos, Centurions, Rambo, Lazer Tag Academy, and Sectaurs. In 1994, Kirby died at the age of 76 from heart failure. The Jack Kirby Comics Industry Award and the Jack Kirby Hall of Fame were created in his honor. In recent years, the estate of Jack Kirby attempted to sue Marvel Entertainment, as well as The Walt Disney Company, for the rights to characters Kirby helped to create. Marvel fought back saying that the works were created for hire and not Kirby's to control. So far, the courts have sided with Marvel. External Links *Jack Kirby Museum *Jack Kirby Museum at YouTube *Marvel Comics *DC Comics *Kirby 100 at Marvel *Comixology *D23 *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Database *DC Database *Wikiquote Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Storyboard Artists Category:Deceased Crew Category:Creator Category:The Marvel Super Heroes Category:Spider-Man (1967) Category:Fantastic Four (1967) Category:Fantastic Four (1978) Category:Fred and Barney Meet the Thing Category:The Incredible Hulk (1982) Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:X-Men (TV Series) Category:Fantastic Four (TV Series) Category:The Incredible Hulk (TV Series) Category:Silver Surfer (TV Series) Category:The Avengers: United They Stand Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Ultimate Avengers Category:Planet Hulk Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Thor: Tales of Asgard Category:Marvel Anime: Iron Man Category:Iron Man: Rise of Technovore Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Thor (Unproduced Series) Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher Category:Marvel Anime: X-Men Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (TV Series) Category:Rocket & Groot (TV Series)